disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2009
]] ]] ]] '' premieres at the Telluride Film Festival.]] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' airs its final episode.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 13 - ''Confessions of a Shopaholic (Touchstone Pictures) *February 27 - Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience was released to negative reviews. *March 13 - Race to Witch Mountain *April 3 - Adventureland (Miramax Films) *April 4 - Fantasia is re-issued in Buffalo, New York. *April 10 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *April 22 - Disneynature's Earth *May 22 - The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story *May 29 - Up is released to universal acclaim. *June 19 - The Proposal (released under the Touchstone Pictures Banner) *July 24 - G-Force is released to negative reviews. *August 14 - Ponyo *September 6 - Waking Sleeping Beauty premieres at the Telluride Film Festival. *September 9 - Walt & El Grupo *September 25 - Surrogates (Touchstone Pictures) *October 2 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 are re-issued as a 3D double feature. *October 23 - The Nightmare Before Christmas (re-issued in 3D) *November 6 - A Christmas Carol *November 25 - Old Dogs is released to universal panning. *December 11 - The Princess and the Frog is released to positive reviews. Shorts *May 29 - Partly Cloudy *November 10 - Dug's Special Mission *November 12 - George and A.J. Events *After Walt Disney Pictures left the Narnia franchise, and the failure of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian destroyed it, enters the Narnia franchise with . *After 8 years, Pinocchio is the last DVD and Blu-ray to be released with the Platinum Edition label. *February 9 - Disney signs a distribution deal with Dreamworks Pictures to distribute around 30 movies for over 5 years under Touchstone Pictures. *May 12 - SIP Animation, minorty owned by Disney, files for liquidation and closes down. *May 18 - Bret Iwan is first called in to be the voice of Mickey Mouse shortly after the death of Wayne Allwine. *August 30 - Due to disappointing advanced ticket sales for the rest of the year, as well as to make room for The Addams Family, The Little Mermaid closes. *August 31 - The Walt Disney Company announces a deal to acquire Marvel Entertainment for $4.24 billion. *November 21 - Up premieres at the Starz Denver Film Festival. *November 26 - The Sailor Mickey Mouse balloon appears in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 1 - The creators of Disney's upcoming Tron Legacy boards The Black Hole. *The release of The Princess and the Frog marks the beginning of the Modern Age of Disney Animation. *December 31 - Disney completes its acquisition of Marvel Entertainment. Character debuts *February 19 - Bob Webber *April 18 - Meap, Mitch *May 29 - Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Charles F. Muntz, Alpha *May 30 - Xion *July 11 - The Regurgitator *July 18 - Irving *October 12 - Candice, Stinger *October 24 - Jerry the Platypus *December 8 - Lanny, Wayne, Magee *December 11 - Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Doctor Facilier, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, Stella, James, Shadow Demons, Firefly family, Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers *November 24 - Stan Cruge, Eli the Elf, Santa Paws, Eddy, Tiny Theme parks *February 14 **The American Idol Experience opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **''Sweet Duffy 2009'' begins at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 ends. *April 14 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebration ends. *April 15 - Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 4 - Mickey's Fun Wheel opens in Paradise Pier at Disney California Adventure. *May 25 - The Mickey Mouse Revue closes at Tokyo Disneyland. *June 12 - The Summer Nightastic! promotion begins at the Disneyland Resort, highlighting the return of Fantasmic! and an updated Disney's Electrical Parade. *July 4 - The Hall of Presidents reopens with a new Barack Obama animatronic, voiced by Obama himself. *September 25 - Edelweiss Snacks opens at Disneyland. *October 9 - Turtle Talk opens at Tokyo DisneySea. Television *January 18 - Desperate Housewives airs its 100th episode on ABC. *February 8 - Sonny with a Chance premieres on the Disney Channel. *February 13 - Toon Disney ceases broadcast and is replaced by Disney XD on Eastern at midnight. *March 30 - The Replacements airs its final episodes. *April 4 - Special Agent Oso premieres on Playhouse Disney, and The Doodlebops and The Wiggles are cancelled. *May 2 - Jonas premieres on the Disney Channel. *June 26 - Stitch! airs its final episode. *July 17 - Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 5 - Imagination Movers Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 8 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *October 13 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (Stitch! ~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) premieres on and . *December 6 - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! premieres on Disney XD. *December 8 - Prep & Landing premieres on ABC. *December 22 - Little Einsteins airs its final episode. Albums *March 24 - Hannah Montana: The Movie Soundtrack *September 22 - Phineas and Ferb Comics *March - Boom! Studios begins publishing comic books based on The Muppet Show and the Pixar movies *September - Boom! Studios acquires the publishing rights for Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, and Uncle Scrooge Video games *February 3 - Phineas and Ferb on Nintendo DS *April 7 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *May 30 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Japan) *September 29 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (North America) *October 12 - Cars: Race-O-Rama (North America) *October 30 - Cars: Race-O-Rama (Europe) Live shows *''Disney On Ice: Let's Celebrate!'' began touring. Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 13 **''Swing Vote'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Geppetto'' (DVD only) **''Smart House'' (DVD only) *January 27 - Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition (DVD only) *February 3 **''Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD only) **''Space Buddies'' *February 10 **''Miracle at St. Anna (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **Pretty Woman'' **''Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer'' (DVD only) **''Wizards of Waverly Place: Supernaturally Stylin'' (DVD only) *February 17 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year *March 3 **''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' **''Air Bud: Special Edition'' (DVD only) *March 10 **''Pinocchio: 70th Anniversary Platinum Edition'' **''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (DVD only) **''Return from Witch Mountain'' (DVD only) *March 24 **''Bolt'' **''Lilo & Stitch: 2-Disc Big Wave Edition'' (DVD only) *March 31 **''Schoolhouse Rock! Earth'' (DVD only) **''Hannah Montana: Keeping it Real'' (DVD only) *April 7 **''Bedtime Stories'' **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' (DVD only) **''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 1''-''3'' (DVD only) *May 5 **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash'' **''Imagination Movers: Warehouse Mouse Edition'' *May 12 **''Hatching Pete'' **''Dadnapped'' **''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 4''-''6'' *May 19 - A Bug's Life *June 30 - Princess Protection Program (DVD only) *August 4 - The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition (DVD only) *August 18 - Pete's Dragon: High-Flying Edition (DVD only) *September 8 **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland'' **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Enchanted Musical Edition'' **''Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff'' **''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' *September 22 - Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana *September 29 **''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Shorts, Volume 7 - Mickey's Christmas Carol'' **''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Extended Edition'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving: 10th Anniversary Edition'' *October 6 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition *October 27 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *November 3 **''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' )DVD only) **''Walt Disney Treasures: Zorro - The Complete First Season'' (DVD only) **''Zorro: The Complete Second Season'' (DVD only) *November 10 **''Up'' **''Monsters, Inc.'' *November 24 **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition'' (DVD only) **''Santa Buddies'' *December 1 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (DVD only) *December 15 **''G-Force'' **''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie: Extended Edition'' People Deaths *January 6 - Cheryl Holdridge (actress and Mouseketeer) *January 13 - Patrick McGoohan (actor) *January 14 - Ricardo Montalbán (actor) *March 18 - Natasha Richardson (actress) *May 4 - Dom DeLuise (actor, voice actor, comedian, director, producer, chef, and author) *May 18 - Wayne Allwine (voice actor, sound effects editor, and foley artist) *June 23 - Ed McMahon (comedian, game show host, and announcer) *June 25 **Farrah Fawcett (actress and artist) **Michael Jackson (singer and actor) *June 28 - Billy Mays (television actor) *July 3 - David Carradine (actor, director, and martial artist) *July 14 - Dallas McKennon (actor and voice actor) *July 17 - Walter Cronkite (broadcast journalist) *August 6 - John Hughes (producer, director, and screenwriter) *August 15 - Virginia Davis (child actress) *September 14 **Henry Gibson (actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, and songwriter) **Patrick Swayze (actor, dancer, and singer-songwriter) *December 3 - Richard Todd (soldier, stage and film actor, and film director) *December 16 - Roy E. Disney (son of Roy O. Disney and nephew of Walt Disney) *December 20 - Brittany Murphy (actress, singer, and voice artist) es:2009 nl:2009 pt-br:2009 ru:2009 Category:Years in Disney history